


Collection

by lol_death (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy, Melanie Martinez (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Imagines, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lol_death
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, so, I started writing self-insert fanfiction about a month ago, and I'm pretty shit. But I made an entire blog dedicated to my shitty writing, so i figured I might as well post them here too, reach a bigger audience. So, here you go! Band members, fictional characters, celebrities in general. I don't do anything that could be construed as abuse. If you want to make a request, please send it on the tumblr, listed below.<br/>Imagines Tumblr: band-trash-writing-imagines<br/>Main tumblr: band-trash-number-one<br/>Band instagram: my_chameleon_raindance<br/>Personal Instagram: lol_death<br/>D+P Instagram: superwho_phanlover<br/>Twitter: loldeath66</p><p>Happy reading!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collection

You woke up on Saturday morning, and without even looking down, you know. Your period, that sneaky bitch, came overnight. You heave a heavy sigh and throw your head back against your pillow. Suddenly, your doorbell rings, and you sit upright again. You’d forgotten that your boyfriend was coming over to take you out to your favorite brunch place. As you scrambled to find some way to hide the carnage while digging for a tampon, you heard the key in the front door lock.  
“(Y/N)! Where are you, babe?”  
“Oh, I’m I’m in the bathroom, I’ll be out in a second.”  
“I’ll meet you in your room!”  
“No, no wait-”  
Phil charges into your room, taken aback at the site of you laying in your bed still. “I thought you said, wait, is something wrong?”  
“No, no, nothing’s wrong.”  
“Well, then silly, let’s get up!” He whips the blankets off your middle, revealing the bloody mess that is your mattress. “Don’t get me wrong, but I think that counts as something wrong.”  
“I know, but I didn’t want you to worry, or to cancel our plans or anything ”  
“Well, I don’t know about you, but given your state, I’d rather just stay here all day than go out. Does that sound okay?”  
“Yeah,” you acquiesce, “it does.”  
“Great.” Phil looks around your room. “Now, which sweatpants are your favorite? And which shirt?” You gesture to clothes lying heaped on the floor. Phil scoops them up. “I’m going to go run you a hot shower.” He leaves the room, and you slowly follow after him.  
He is waiting for you in the bathroom. “Give me your clothes,” he demands. “The water should be hot by now. I’ll put your stuff in the wash.” Meekly you strip and climb under the torrent of hot water. “Wait - is it cold or hot water that gets the blood out?”  
“It’s cold water. Hot water sets the stains.”  
“Well, that could’ve been bad,” he quips before leaving you alone in the shower. When you finally step out, your fingers pruned beyond recognition, you find two painkillers on the side of the sink with a glass of water and a note.  
“Gone to the store. Will be back soon,” you mumble aloud. As you say the words aloud, you hear him reentering the house.  
“(Y/N), are you out of the shower yet? Your clothes are done.” He comes in, your favorite comfy clothes folded in his arms. You gratefully slide into the warm, clean clothes. You exit the bathroom to see two giant Tesco’s bags sitting on the counter. “I bought some ice cream, and some of your favorite candies, and a jumbo box of what I thought was your type of tampons?”  
You peek inside the bag. “That’s exactly the right type!”  
“So, I thought we could curl up on the couch with a heating pad and some Buffy? I can brush your hair for you too.”  
“Phil, that sounds amazing. Thank you so much for all this.”  
He looks embarrassed. “Well, anything for my best girl.”  
You two spend the day curled up on your couch together, and Phil brushes your hair, and you eat every single piece of the candy he bought you.

**Author's Note:**

> this is cute right? i hope so. anyway i hate it so much. xx author.


End file.
